


Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 11 - It's Not Over Yet...

by ChaoPatel



Series: SSS 69 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Battle, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel
Summary: This is the 11th of the series that is called "SSS 69". Begging for more? Don’t worry, they will be more coming up! This one is intense! Battles are happening. Conflicts are starting. Surprising events are now concluding to the main point of the mystery of it all. And you’ll be the one to find out what’s going to happen. (Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SSS 69 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286





	Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 11 - It's Not Over Yet...

Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 11 - It's Not Over Yet...  
Sasam: Previously on Super Stupid Show 69! Our plan is starting to get better and better! We caught Jasmine and even better, we've caught Celan too! Oh, how wondrous! Now, we will be seeing if the rest of the plan is going to be amazing. Now, will we finally succeed? Or will we get into many trouble? Stay tuned for this shitshow!  
(The hooded girl, Teras, Sasam, Nebra and Kitlit had arrived at a new destination)  
Hooded girl: This is the place. We might be lucky to have both of Celan's and Jasmine's power since we got them both.  
Jasmine: What are you talking about?! Let me go!  
Teras: Not for long. We still need you for our plan.  
Jasmine: Shut your damn mouth!  
Hooded girl: Keep her quiet. I still need to explain the plan to you.  
(Teras covers Jasmine's mouth) Teras: Alright, say it now.  
Hooded girl: Thanks for trying to rush me. The plan will include Teras, Sasam and Kitlit. And that one girl we need.  
Kitlit: You mean Carrie?  
Hooded girl: No, Idiot! The other one.  
Teras: Ah, Rimettar, Isn't it? Don't worry, I'll take Jasmine into a chamber. While Sasam gets Rimettar.  
Sasam: Wait, how come you can't get Rimettar? Don't you really care about her?  
Teras: Sasam, you really need to stop eavesdropping into people's business! It's really fucking annoying!  
Sasam: What a grown woman you are. Still think you care about her now?  
Teras: Gaaaagghh!!!  
(Teras throws Jasmine to Sasam)  
Jasmine: Ow! What the fuck is wrong with you, you Dumbass?!  
Teras: Sasam, take her to the chambers. I'll get Rimettar. Don't screw this up like Kitlit did.  
(Teras vanishes)  
Kitlit: She didn't have to mention me like that...  
Sasam: Alright, I'm counting on you, Teras. Come on, Jasmine. Let's go!  
(Sasam grabs Jasmine)  
Jasmine: STOP TOUCHING ME! I WANT YOU TO LET GO!  
Hooded girl: Hurry up! We're still losing a lot of time.  
Sasam: Okay, see ya guys later! Oh, by the way... (Sasam throws Tretris to Nebra)  
Sasam: Catch!  
(Nebra grabs Tretris)  
Nebra: Thanks for the catch.  
Sasam: Now, see you later.  
(Sasam vanishes while taking Jasmine with her)  
Hooded girl: Nebra, Kitlit, we must go. We don't want to waste any time.  
Nebra: Got it.  
(Nebra and the hooded girl starts walking, while Nebra is holding Tretris)  
Kitlit: Ah! Meowf! This is really fun! I now got Celan and we can possibly get through with a ton. Gah! What am I saying?! I'm starting to sound like that one person.  
(Kitlit follows Nebra and the hooded girl while holding Celan)  
Shiron: Jasmine...  
Terrance: That was really unexpecting.  
Shiron: Annie, you might know what to do. You're an Angel after all.  
Annie: I don't fully know how to be one yet. This is just my first time and I'm already failing. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys.  
Shiron: Stop being like that! You have to be thankful that we still have you, Annie! You are the only one who has became an Angel!  
Annie: You might be right. I will try. I must teleport us to the destination of where those foes went.  
(Annie lifts her arms up)  
Annie: Angel of light, come to me!  
(Annie starts getting a glowing aura)  
Annie: Shina! Quitenaaaaaaaa!  
(Annie starts forming a circle of light around her, Shiron and Terrance)  
Annie: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhh... (The light shines around them)  
Shiron: It's working!  
Annie: Ah!  
(Annie falls to the floor and stopped the move) Shiron: Annie! Are you okay?!  
Annie: No, the move was really hard to do! It was mostly straining my body! {Panting} I am not going to do this!  
Terrance: Whining like a Bitch isn't going to make it better.  
(Shiron shoves Terrance) Terrance: I deserve that.  
Shiron: Come on, I know you can do it! You have to do it! We believe in you! Try your best and find them. Get us there with no problem! Annie, you are like a sister to me.  
Annie: Shiron?  
(Annie starts remembering of what she did in the past)  
[Flashback]  
Shiron: Jesus mother of fuck!  
Annie: Don’t say Jesus' name in vain. Shiron: Shut up!  
[Other Flashback]  
Dreck: Yes. I got in first! I’m going to be the leader! Shiron: Actually. You’re wrong.  
Dreck: What?  
Shiron: I was here first before you.  
Dreck: No! What the hell! That’s not fair!  
Annie: But you didn’t win, Shiron. Dreck actually wo-  
( Shiron covers Annie’s mouth)  
Shiron: Shut up, Christian!  
[Another Flashback]  
Annie: Okay, Annie. Just believe in Jesus and he will-  
( Shiron pushes Annie)  
Annie: Noooooooo!!!  
Shiron: Sorry, but not sorry, friend! [And another flashback]  
Annie: Could you keep it down, Shiron? I’m trying to pray to Jesus to give me another chance.  
Shiron: Does it look like I care?! Go fuck yourself! Annie: Okay. I will go to sleep then.  
(The flashback ended)  
Annie: But... but... you were being mean to me... I don't understand...  
Shiron: That was only the past now! Now it's time for us to get there.  
Annie: ... Shiron.  
Shiron: Yes?  
Annie: I'm going to save them by myself.  
Shiron: What?!  
Annie: Don't worry. You will be fine if you stay here.  
Shiron: No! It's too dangerous! You might get killed! You can't go!  
Annie: Hm... I should take my couragement to save her and Tretris. You will wait.  
(Annie starts summoning light)  
Shiron: No! Stop!  
Annie: Huh? Shiron, no!  
(Shiron grabs Annie and transports to the destination)  
Terrance: Well, I guess I'm alone then...  
Teras: Rimettar. Where are you? It's me, Teras. Rimettar.  
(Rimettar is coughing blood in the hallway)  
Teras: Rimettar!  
(Teras rushes at Rimettar)  
Teras: You're going to be fine. I'll use my power to heal you.  
(Rimettar grabs Teras' arm)  
Teras: Rimettar, stop! I must do this! Rimettar: Let me die.  
Teras: Stop it!  
Rimettar: I'm too weak to be alive. No one is going to let me live. I would start a misery for myself anyway.  
Teras: Don't say that! You're a miracle that I can't lose! You have to know that! You can't just throw your life away like it's hopeless!  
Rimettar: Then, what about you tell me about her. Teras: Rimettar...  
Rimettar: Grow the fuck up, Teras! I'm not a little child anymore! And I'm not even your daughter either! So, you can't just make me do decisions for yourself!  
Teras: No, I don't think of you like that... I just want you to be okay. You're the only companion that I don't want to lose. Just be there for me, okay?  
Rimettar: ... Teras. Teras: Just be there.  
Rimettar: Alright. I'll do it. I'm not letting my guard down. [Coughs blood]  
(Rimettar lays down to the ground)  
Teras: Rimettar, you have to let me do this! You're going to die!  
Rimettar: [Panting] Do you think I'm causing this for my own?! Just... pick me up.  
Teras: No... you have to--  
Rimettar: PICK ME UP!  
Teras: ... Okay.  
(Teras picks up Rimettar)  
Rimettar: Take me there. I want to see Jasmine. Teras: Alright.  
(Teras vanishes while holding Rimettar)  
Jasmine: Let me go! This is freaking stupid! Let me go!  
Sasam: Ha ha ha!!! I won't do such a thing. That would be a hard choice to make.  
Jasmine: No! I said "Let me go"! (Sasam throws Jasmine to the chambers)  
Jasmine: You're a piece of shit! You can't let me be here!  
Sasam: I don't really care. What I care is that I will be the one that will make my master proud. Now, ta- ta.  
(Sasam closes the chamber door)  
Jasmine: Hey! I'm not going to say it again! (Jasmine starts hearing some noises) Jasmine: Hm? I hear some noises.  
(A massive beast appears out of the entrence) Beast: {Roar}  
Jasmine: Shit! That is not good!  
(The beast starts hitting Jasmine to a wall)  
Jasmine: Ah! Damn it! This is going to be hard to beat... I have to at least try to defeat him!  
(Jasmine starts running at the beast)  
Jasmine: Aaaaaaghhhaahhh!!!  
(The beast smashes Jasmine to the ground)  
Jasmine: AAAAGHHAAH!!! How is that even fair?! I didn't even put a dent on you!  
Beast: {Roar}  
(The beast starts shooting out fire balls)  
Jasmine: Gah! I have to stop this thing!  
(Jasmine dodges the fire balls and jumps on top of the beast)  
Jasmine: Now. Time to end this!  
(Jasmine punches the beast, but the punch made her fist hurt)  
Jasmine: Ow! Shit! What is this made of?! (The beast pushes Jasmine to the floor)  
Jasmine: {Coughs blood} This is bullshit! I can't fight this thing... I'm going to die if I try.  
Beast: {Roar}  
(Annie transported to the air while Shiron is grabbing her)  
Shiron: Gah! Annie! Stop!  
Annie: Hm? It actually worked?  
(Annie starts realizing that they're falling to the air)  
Annie: Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize that we're in the air!  
(Annie summons her wings and landed to the ground)  
Shiron: Ah... Agghaahh... Annie, that was amazing. How did you do that?  
Annie: From my power. Shiron: Where are we?  
Annie: Hm... Wait... I know this place. This must be the Shindred Palace! What kind of villainy plan are they doing?  
Shrion: Doesn't matter now! Look, it seems that we got some company!  
(A bunch of dark creatures starts from the ground) Annie: Not them again!  
Shiron: Come on, we need to save Jasmine! Annie: And Tretris.  
Shiron: Alright, don't try to correct me! Now, let's go!  
Annie: Okay.  
(The beast flings Jasmine to the ceiling)  
Jasmine: Uggghh... no more... I don't want any suffering...  
(Jasmine falls from the ceiling)  
Beast: {Roar}  
(The beast punches Jasmine to the floor)  
Jasmine: Haven't... {Coughs blood} you had enough?  
(The beast tears up Jasmine's bra) Jasmine: Hey! Don't do that! (The beast holds Jasmine down) Jasmine: Aaaaghhaahh...  
(The beast starts drooling from Jasmine's nipples)  
Jasmine: Not you too! Gaaaagghhh!!! I've had enough of this!  
(Jasmine tries using her arms, but the beast puts Jasmine's arms up)  
Jasmine: Ah! Gaaaaghhh... Ahhhh...  
(The beast gets closer to Jasmine and starts licking  
her face)  
Jasmine: Gah! Stop! Please!  
(A light beam slices the beast in half)  
Beast: Hm?  
(The beast splatters blood everywhere)  
Jasmine: Ah!  
(The beast's body falls to the floor and dies)  
Jasmine: What was that?  
???: It's really Jasmine!  
(Annie appears while holding Shiron)  
Jasmine: Annie... and Shiron?! You guys...  
(Annie hugs Jasmine)  
Annie: I'm so glad to see that you're okay!  
Jasmine: Yeah... can you get off of me now? This is uncomfortable.  
Annie: What?  
(Annie starts blushing)  
Annie: Ummmmmm...  
Shiron: Well, I didn't know Annie was gay. Hmmm hmmm...  
Annie: No! I'm not like that! I wasn't looking at first! Even God knows that!  
Shiron: I'm going to keep that memory in. That was a good one!  
Annie: Stop it, Shiron!  
Jasmine: Please get off!  
(Jasmine pushes Annie off of her)  
Annie: Jasmine, don't be mad at me! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I am telling the truth!  
Jasmine: Annie, shut up! I don't want to hear a word right now! It's over! God damn it!  
Annie: You shouldn't use the Lord's name in vain  
like that...  
Jasmine: {Sigh} You're really annoying...  
(Jasmine covers her breast)  
Jasmine: Now, why the hell did you guys took so long?! That monster was going to kill me!  
Shiron: Well, if you were wondering why we took so long, that's because we had to take out those dark creatures.  
Jasmine: Meaning that it was really easy. Shiron: Yes...  
Jasmine: Just get me out of here! I need to beat the living shit out of those Assholes!  
Shiron: Well, I will be coming with you to do the ass kicking!  
Annie: And I'm joining too!  
Shiron: No! You're not joining! You might get killed.  
Jasmine: Let her get killed. She's starting to give me a migraine.  
Annie: Come on! I want to join with you! I might be important.  
Shiron: No. Just stay here.  
Jasmine: Stop talking to her! Shiron, we must go now!  
Shiron: Alright.  
(Jasmine and Shiron leaves out of the chamber)  
Annie: Shiron needs to stop thinking that I'm not good enough to do everything! I took out a whole army of dark creatures! Well, I'll show her! I will be much better than before!  
(Annie rushes out of the chamber)  
Jasmine: Now, we need to find a way to confront those guys.  
Shiron: I might know how to do that. (Shiron pulls out a sniper)  
Jasmine: Not like that, Idiot! We have to be close enough to make them not spot us!  
Shiron: They're going to know anyway. It's not like they're really stupid.  
???: You're right. We aren't.  
(Teras appears and kicks Shiron down)  
Jasmine: Shiron!  
(Teras punches Jasmine to the ground)  
Jasmine: Ah!  
Teras: You really are an Idiot. No wonder Nebra changed your team's name in the first place.  
Jasmine: What do you want?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!  
Teras: Because... someone wants to see you. Say hi now.  
(Teras bends down to show Rimettar on her back) Jasmine: Rimettar! What did you--  
Rimettar: Don't act like you're stupid! I want to finish you off by myself!  
Teras: Wait, that's not what you said when we got here! You're still hurt!  
Rimettar: I don't care anymore! I want to see her suffer!  
(Rimettar jumps off of Teras' back) Teras: Rimettar, you're going to be okay?  
Rimettar: I don't know why you are talking to me, Teras. You're not even my Mother!  
Teras: Rimettar, I just want to--  
Rimettar: Stop! I don't want to hear it anymore! This is between me and Jasmine.  
Jasmine: Don't get me right now, because I am literally naked and I don't want to fight at this moment.  
Rimettar: Gah! You're such a Coward! Shadow Slash!  
(Rimettar slashes Jasmine, but Jasmine holds the dark slash but darkness starts erasing her skin)  
Jasmine: Ah!  
Rimettar: Slashing Tornado!  
(The Slashing Tornado starts slashing Jasmine's skin)  
Jasmine: Gah!  
(Jasmine falls down to the floor)  
Jasmine: You can't... do this.  
Rimettar: Shut your fucking mouth! I'm not done with you yet! Now, it's time to die!  
(A light beam starts targeting Rimettar) Rimettar: Ah!  
(Rimettar dodges the light beam) Teras: Rimettar!  
Rimettar: That damn Angel... (Annie appears)  
Annie: So, you want to battle me again? It seems like you took Jasmine into your crucial ways.  
Rimettar: Stop talking! You're not going to make me stop getting Jasmine!  
Annie: Oh, you think that I can't? I will show you what I am going to do now!  
(Annie summons her wings)  
Annie: Now, are you sure you're ready for this? Because I am!  
(Annie summons light spears from her palm) Rimettar: You will be empty until you die!  
(Rimettar rushes at Annie, but Annie slashes Rimettar with one of her light spears)  
Rimettar: Gah!  
Annie: What's wrong? Did that hurt you? Rimettar: Don't patronize me! Voiding Darkness!  
(Rimettar turns everything into black and slowed down time)  
Rimettar: Ah!  
(Rimetter pushes dark blade through Annie's stomach)  
Rimettar: Revert Darkness!  
(The time got back to normal)  
Annie: Ah! Gah! {Panting}  
Rimettar: Don't try to test me, Annie. I know your weakness. You can't beat me.  
Annie: No... I have to win! The Gods need me. I can't give up in a time like this!  
(Annie grabs the dark blade and turns it into light) Rimettar: No!  
Annie: I remember you've said that your darkness is made of light and darkness. So, what I did was transfering my part of light into the light that was in this dark blade.  
(Annie takes the light blade out of her stomach) Annie: Now I got this!  
Rimettar: Go to hell!  
(Rimettar starts shooting out dark beams at Annie) Annie: Hah!  
(Annie turns the dark beams into light)  
Rimettar: I have to stop using dark powers on her. Just have to use the basic attack. Slashing Tornado!  
(Rimettar starts summoning slashes at Annie, but Annie dodged them)  
Rimettar: Damn!  
(Annie appears behind Rimettar with the light spears)  
Annie: Maybe you should be more better than me next time.  
???: Think again!  
Annie: Huh?  
(Teras slashes Annie in half)  
Annie: Aaaaahh... Haaaaghhaahh... Aaaaaghhh...  
Teras: Ha! That was too easy! You were just in the way for too long, so I had to take out the clean slice!  
Rimettar: Teras, that was the only possible useful thing you have ever done in this battle.  
Teras: Quiet! You were being too picky for trying to kill Jasmine!  
Rimettar: That was gone a long time ago. Now I must end her life.  
Teras: Rimettar, don't do it. We need her for my master.  
(Rimettar turns around to Teras)  
Rimettar: What do you mean by your master? Who is your master?  
Teras: I... I can not...  
Rimettar: Then, why do you keep mentioning her? Her? Why did I say that?  
Teras: Rimettar, it's complicated. You're just too young. You have to know when to stop worrying about it.  
Rimettar: But, I don't want to just stop worrying! I need to know about this!  
Teras: Look, I care about the only thing that keeps you safe. And that's yourself. And I love you for being so brave and have a lot of courage. And you're starting to get stronger now. And I'm proud of that.  
Rimettar: Teras, just stop--  
(Teras kisses Rimettar's forehead)  
Teras: Don't go away.  
(Rimettar starts tearing up)  
Rimettar: [Sniff] [Sniff] Teras... why? (Teras hugs Rimettar)  
Teras: Just be safe. I don't want to lose you.  
Rimettar: Teras... I don't want people to not love me! I never felt what love was for a long time...  
Teras: That's why I'm here for you. And you're here for me. It's going to be that way, until we're together.  
(Teras lets go of Rimettar)  
Teras: Now, I will be back. It won't be long.  
Rimettar: [Sniff] Alright, I will stay here and make sure no one will appear.  
Teras: That's a good girl.  
(Teras pets onto Rimettar's hair)  
Rimettar: Just like when you pet me when we first met. I still remember that.  
Teras: I'm too old to remember. Just keep these guys on sight.  
(Teras picks up Jasmine)  
Teras: And take care, Rimettar.  
(Rimettar hugs Teras)  
Rimettar: Please be sure that you're going to come back.  
Teras: I will. I promise.  
(Teras leaves while holding Jasmine)  
Hooded girl: Now, the plan is almost finished. All we need is Jasmine.  
Kitlit: Ha ha ha ha!!! Celan's power will be sucked into this machine! Ha ha ha ha!!! This going to be great!  
Hooded girl: It would be more smarter if you actually turned on the machine!  
Kitlit: Oh, sorry! Meowf!  
(Kitlit turns on the machine, and the machine starts taking Celan's power)  
Celan: Ah! AAAAGHHAAH!!!  
Hooded girl: The processing is starting. This might take some time until we get Jasmine.  
(Sasam appears)  
Sasam: Hey! How ya doin', Boss?  
Hooded girl: First of all, don't call me "Boss". I'm your Master. And you took too long to get the Memory Drive.  
Sasam: Sorry, it was too far to get. And it was in a different place.  
Hooded girl: No excuses or I'll cut your head off!  
Sasam: Okay. So, here's your Memory Drive.  
(Sasam gives the hooded girl the memory drive)  
Hooded girl: Finally. I will make this process work if we have Jasmine. Where is Teras?  
???: I'm here.  
(Teras arrives while holding Jasmine)  
Hooded girl: Just in time. Now, place her into that machine.  
Teras: You got it, Master.  
(Teras starts putting Jasmine in one of the machines)  
Teras: Now it's time.  
Jasmine: Ugghhuhh... {Yawn} What happened? Why does my head hurt?  
(Jasmine realizes that she's in a capsule)  
Jasmine: Wait, what?! What's going on?! Why am I in this?!  
Hooded girl: Don't tell her anything. She might get into a lot of information.  
Jasmine: Hey! I'm going to--  
(The capsule starts grabbing Jasmine inside) Jasmine: No! What the hell is happening?!  
Hooded girl: Now, let's process Jasmine's power and transfer it to Celan's power. That way, they both will not have one from another.  
Jasmine: Stop! I don't want to die!  
Kitlit: Is this going to kill her? Because it seems like it's going to be really torturing.  
Hooded girl: Of course it will, Dumbass! That's why we're doing it. Kitlit, turn on the machine!  
Kitlit: Gotcha, Master!  
(Kitlit turns on the machine and the machine starts taking Jasmine's power)  
Jasmine: AAAAAGHHHHAAAGHHH!!! AAAHHHGGAAHHH!!! NO! NO! PLEASE! STOP!  
Hooded girl: It's too late. The processing is about to be done. It is now on 85% from the speed of both power inserted.  
(The screen starts showing processing into 85%)  
Jasmine: NOOOOOOOO!!! HAHAAAGHHHAAHH!!!  
Hooded girl: Time to use the Memory Drive now.  
Rimettar: No one will get through this hallway. I'm sure of it.  
(Rimettar starts hearing footsteps)  
Rimettar: Who's there? I know that you're here! (Rimettar starts seeing the person)  
Rimettar: No! It's you! It can't be...  
Hooded girl: Time to start the execution.  
(A dark portal appears by the machines) Hooded girl: No... It can't be...  
Kitlit: What?! No way! That's impossible! (Pain appears out of the dark portal)  
Pain: It's time to stop this.  
Kitlit: How?! You died, didn't you?!  
Pain: I may have died in your eyes. But what really happened is that the "Shadow Abyss" will rarely cause death. And I was lucky enough to survive that. And my heart was only sleeping. Now, no one gets near Jasmine.  
Teras: Don't worry, Master. I'll take care of him. (Teras rushes at Pain)  
Pain: Hm.  
(Pain grabs Teras' arm)  
Teras: Guh... Ah...  
Pain: Not much from before, huh?  
(Pain throws Teras into wall)  
Teras: Ah! {Coughs blood}  
Pain: I have to get Jasmine in time.  
(Pain teleports to get Jasmine)  
Sasam: Not this time!  
(Sasam teleports to Pain)  
Sasam: Slashing Tornado!  
(Sasam starts slashing at Pain, but Pain teleported behind Sasam)  
Sasam: Huh?  
Pain: Dark Orlhem!  
(Pain puts a dark beam at Sasam and attacked her) Sasam: Ah! How is he so fast?  
Pain: My heart has been evolving into a new phase. This phase is much more stronger and faster than my previous phase. Now, I'm getting what I needed.  
(Pain takes Jasmine out of the capsule)  
Hooded girl: Damn it! Kitlit, do something!  
Kitlit: I'm on it.  
(Kitlit forms her claws to make a claw drill)  
Kitlit: Claw Drill!  
(Kitlit starts approaching to Pain with the Claw Drill) Pain: Voiding Darkness!  
(Pain turns everything into black and slowed down time)  
Pain: Now, let's go.  
(Pain punches Kitlit to the stomach)  
Pain: Hah!  
(Pain kicks Kitlit down to the ground slowly)  
Pain: Revert Darkness.  
(The time went back normal)  
Kitlit: Ah! Hah! Ha! AAAAAGHHAAHH!!!  
(Kilit starts drilling to the ground)  
Kitlit: No! Stop! Stop!  
(Kitlit stops the Claw Drill move and spins to the floor)  
Kitlit: Ugghhuhhh... (Kitlit starts twitching)  
Kitlit: What was that? I don't even know what happened.  
Pain: Looks like they might be finished for now on. Now, time to get out of this room.  
(Pain teleports out of the room)  
Kitlit: Hey! Meowf! Get back here!  
Hooded girl: Don't worry about him. I know where he's going. Just be there so the others will find him and destroy him.  
(The hooded girl vanishes) Kitlit: Yeah, but where?!  
(Pain starts through the hallway while holding Jasmine)  
Pain: He's close. I can sense the vibration of his heart beat.  
Jasmine: Ughhhuhhh... what the hell happened to my head? Huh?  
(Jasmine sees that Pain is holding her)  
Jasmine: What?! Pain?! How did you get here so fast?!  
Pain: No time. We have to find Tretris. He is close around here.  
Jasmine: But... in which room?  
Pain: If I sense the heart beat, I can actually find him more quicker.  
(Pain hears a loud heart beat) Pain: This way!  
(Pain starts running really fast) Jasmine: Hey! Slow down! (Annie appears into a dark void) Annie: Ughhhuhh...  
(Annie opens her eyes)  
Annie: Hm?  
(Annie gets up)  
Annie: Where am I? Is this place abandoned? ???: The important thing is that you're still alive. Annie: What? Who is there?  
(An angel shines from the darkness goes by Annie)  
Annie: Wait... I've seen you before. My mother told me about you.  
???: Ah, so you do who Serania is? Then, let me introduce myself. I am Tritena. I am the guardian of lust.  
Annie: What is this place?  
Tritena: This place is where Devils and Angels go when they die. But some of the devils who are known for evil that don't belong here.  
Annie: You mean every Angel who died? Then, my mother has to be here!  
Tritena: Not every dearly angel gets thrown here. The good angels mostly be put in Heaven. And the other angels go here instead.  
Annie: Wait, but why didn't I go to heaven? Tritena: Because you were given the Charm Of  
Destiny. You only just started. And you didn't become an Angel yourself. God just gave you an opportunity to live like this.  
Annie: Well, what do I now?  
Tritena: Just lay here and become lusted. Lust is something that perishes where people can live happily while dying to it. Their causes will only make them fade away. And that will make their only choice.  
Annie: That's just wrong! I can't become lusted and fade away! I want to save my friends. And I want them to be safe inside. I don't want to let them go! I need them more than my life! That's what I care for! I need to come back to my friends.  
Tritena: You really are a girl with big words. But I guess your friends aren't the only thing that you care for. What about the lord? The lord built this world when it began to start from galaxies to centuries. He should be more important than your friends.  
Annie: I care about him too. But he will be proud if I do something to make this right!  
Tritena: Hm? Clever Angel. You do always come to my mind. From the faulty of a girl that is. Very well, you will become reborn. But don't bid God into saving your life.  
Annie: Alright, I will do it.  
Tritena: Annie, you will be reborn and will become an Angel forever. Now, farwell.  
(Tritena transports Annie from out of here)  
Tritena: Hm... I wonder if I will be what God wanted.  
(Annie transports back where she died from before) Annie: This... is where it began.  
(Annie starts seeing her dead body)  
Annie: So crucial.  
(Annie starts feeling strange feeling) Annie: Gah  
(Annie kneels down to the floor)  
Annie: What is happening?! Is there something wrong?!  
(A cross grows on Annie's back)  
Annie: What is this? Is this what it feels like to be reborn? It hurts.  
Shiron: Ow... What was that? I feel like someone just erased my head...  
Annie: Hm? It's Shiron!  
(Annie summons her wings and flies to Shiron) Annie: Shiron, are you alright?  
Shiron: I'm fine. Just what happened to Jasmine? Annie: Hm... I'm not sure...  
(Annie's eyes starts glowing)  
Annie: Whoa! I'm starting to see things now! Shiron: Really?  
(Annie starts seeing of what happened)  
Annie: Alright, Jasmine was captured by Teras, then Jasmine got rescued and now they're going to another location.  
Shiron: Alright, transport us there, Annie! Annie: Okay!  
(Annie lifts her arms up)  
Annie: Angel of light, come to me! (Annie starts getting a glowing aura) Annie: Shina! Quitenaaaaaaaa!  
(Annie starts forming a circle of light around her and Shiron)  
Annie: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhh...  
(The light shines around them)  
Annie: Shinrez!  
(Annie uses her light to transport her and Shiron)  
(Pain continues running through the hallway while holding Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Stop running so fast! You're making my breast move around!  
Pain: Stop complaining. I'm surprised you've never changed when you were trained by Master Zarkniz.  
Jasmine: Are you really going to mention that? That was only one time! And I don't have to change from a quiet boring female to be special!  
Pain: Hm... if you say so.  
(Pain arrives at the center of the room)  
Pain: He's around here.  
Jasmine: Then, can you please put me down? I don't want to be picked up anymore.  
(Dark lines starts approaching at Pain) Pain: Someone's here.  
(Pain dodges really quickly while holding Jasmine as soon they was a big black explosion)  
Jasmine: Gah!  
???: I've noticed that you was going to be here. You're really a loud prey.  
(The hooded girl appeared)  
Pain: Well, I got a Woman that doesn't have manners. So, I guess that counts.  
Jasmine: Shut up!  
Hooded girl: So unpredictable for an ally to have the Surizourz Shadow curse. Your parents must be very disappointed from their deaths to your absurdity.  
Pain: My parents were dead from the beginning. I don't really care if it's my style of absurdity of what you're saying. You will be crushed into pieces. And then, you will disappear.  
Hooded girl: No wonder you don't have parents now. Everything that you say is partly lies. You still miss your parents. Even if it's your fault, your heart still aches from the thought of memory that still comes in your head.  
Pain: I don't care about them. They were really a waste of my time anyway. None of them should really be alive from what I am doing right now.  
Jasmine: Pain, what the hell are you talking about?! I thought you cared about your sorry parents.  
Pain: No time for chatting.  
(Pain puts Jasmine down)  
Jasmine: Pain...  
Pain: I'm now going to face her! Shadow Slash!  
(Pain tries to slash the Hooded girl, but the hooded girl grabs Pain)  
Hooded girl: Should've stopped when you said so. Shadow Abyss!  
(The hooded girl starts throwing a bunch of Darkness at Pain)  
Pain: Black Whisper!  
(Pain phase through the Shadow Abyss attack)  
Hooded girl: Hm. Not bad. It seems you were much better from before.  
Pain: That's why I have to destroy the ones who is trying to take over the ruler's power.  
Jasmine: What? "Ruler's power"?  
Hooded girl: You don't know him! His power was given to make us powerful! You don't know how long that really gives us!  
Pain: Maybe so. But that doesn't mean you're taking Jasmine to complete it fully.  
Hooded girl: Silence! I am sick of your useless prey of being alive... I will make you disappear until nothing but darkness remains!  
(The hooded girl starts closing her fist) Hooded girl: Hollow Dusk!  
(A giant dark dragon starts coming out of the hooded girl's mouth)  
Dark dragon: {Roar}  
Pain: No! That move is very urgent for you to be alive! That should've killed you!  
Hooded girl: I'm not only weak, but I am unstoppable. This will be a great one for you.  
(The dark dragon starts shooting shadow flames at Pain)  
Pain: Shit!  
(Pain gets hit by the shadow flames)  
Pain: Gah!  
Jasmine: Pain!  
Hooded girl: Now, make him feel nothing but broken pieces.  
(The dark dragon starts grabbing Pain and throws him to the air, and then the dark dragon starts attacking Pain with its claws)  
Pain: Gaaaaghhh!!!  
Dark dragon: {Roar}  
(The dark dragon throws Pain down to the ground)  
Pain: Damn... I can't feel anything...  
Jasmine: Pain!  
(Jasmine gets up)  
Jasmine: I'm not going to stand down! I'm going to help you!  
(Jasmine rushes to save Pain)  
Hooded girl: Shadow Abyss!  
(The shadow abyss starts hitting Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Gaaaaaagghhh!!!  
(Jasmine falls down to the floor)  
Jasmine: {Coughs blood} Why do you even want to kill us?! I don't understand.  
Hooded girl: You don't even know the reason why, Jasmine. It goes with the name of "Kirongrenus". And you have it.  
Jasmine: What? What does that mean?  
Hooded girl: It's easy to know. (The hooded girl points at Jasmine)  
Hooded girl: You're the one that has the power of Kirongrenus. Celan and Kitlit has it too.  
Jasmine: That doesn't make sense! How do I even have this power in the first place?!  
Hooded girl: I'm not going to tell you the real truth, Idiot. That would make me feel unnatural. It's just that... I will keep it a secret for her.  
???: Tell her if you want to.  
(A woman appears who is unknown for Jasmine) Jasmine: Who is that?  
Pain: She looks very similar to someone else...  
Hooded girl: No! What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here! You might make them know everything about--  
???: Don't be too paranoid. You are acting more unusual than before. Anyway, you might be wondering who I really am. My name is Orhen. I am the former leader of this group.  
Jasmine: Orhen... I am thinking that I've seen you before.  
Orhen: Me too. And perhaps I am sure you met my daughter too. It goes by the name of Teras. The reason why I call her that name was because she was very twisted for her time.  
Jasmine: Teras came from you?!  
Orhen: Correction. And you want to know who really gave you the power of Kirongrenus? Well... it was actually me.  
Jasmine: No... No! No! That can't be right!  
Orhen: Yes, ha ha. I love your lovable reaction. And I will tell you how I have granted this power too. It all started when I met a man named Master Zarkniz. He was a foolish man. In that time when I found out the power of Sizteris, I felt like I was a God.  
(The flashback starts when Orhen and Master  
Zarkniz met each other)  
Master Zarkniz: You, Woman. It seems that you know much about demonic power, right?  
Orhen: If so, what do you want from me?  
Master Zarkniz: There's a demon who is called from the depths of Hades that is trying to crush this world. And he is starting a war with the lord and his other allies.  
Orhen: Leave. I don't want to hear your folly of a story.  
Master Zarkniz: I know much about them. We might know it if you join me.  
(Orhen's green pupil start looking Master Zarkniz) Orhen: Hm. You do say? And you're making lies?  
Master Zarkniz: I'm a wise man. If you don't lie, then I won't lie either.  
Orhen: Hm-hm... Alright. (Orhen gets up)  
Orhen: From now on, you and I will be searching for this demonic power until it will be over. Deal?  
(Orhen shows her hand to Master Zarkniz) Master Zarkniz: Deal.  
(Master Zarkniz gives Orhen a handshake)  
Orhen telling the story: That fool was too stubborn to be called a Master. We had to go through his ice cavern to research the demonic power. He never told me why. Then, when we found the demonic power that was called "Kirongrenus". I had to take the power from him and become Immortal.  
Master Zarkniz: Orhen! What are you doing?! That power was so hard to find!  
Orhen: I don't care, you wretched man! I only joined you to have this for myself! You were nothing to me! I will be a God that no one knew that existed! Until now!  
(Orhen puts the demonic power inside her body)  
Master Zarkniz: No!  
Ohren: Ha ha ha!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! {Panting}  
(Orhen kneels down to the ground)  
Orhen: I... I will be a new warrior. You... will be a fool that will be destroyed! Just you wait until it will be done! I will be the new ruler!  
(Orhen transported out of the cavern) Master Zarkniz: No! You Traitor!  
Orhen telling the story: I never forgive him or seen him again. But it seems that you've seen him too. Huh, Dear?  
Jasmine: I don't know what you're talking about. You're driving me crazy!  
Hooded girl: Orhen, stop talking more info to her. She might find out the main power of Kirongrenus.  
Orhen: I won't be too afraid of her. She was just a substance. Now, as what I was going to explain. The only way with activating the power of Kirongrenus is Rage. And you know that I am always filled with Rage!  
(Orhen gets her blade out)  
Orhen: Now, who do you think is crazy? I know that I am!  
Jasmine: Damn... Woman... You are insane!  
Orhen: Now, you know what to do. Break this girl's heart.  
Hooded girl: Alright.  
(The hooded girl transported Tretris here)  
Jasmine: No! Tretris!  
Pain: No! You couldn't...  
Hooded girl: Don't move or he will get obliterated.  
Orhen: That doesn't seem fair. But I'm starting to like the impact.  
(Orhen puts her blade around Tretris' neck)  
Orhen: Now, Demon Woman. Don't do anything or he will get killed.  
Jasmine: Stop! Ah! You're going to... hurt him! (The red aura starts going around Jasmine)  
Orhen: That's right! Feel the power inside of you! Let it all out!  
Jasmine: You are going to get killed! I will stop you! You will not be alive!  
(Jasmine transforms into her demon form)  
Jasmine: AAAAAGHHHHAAAHHH!!!  
Pain: Jasmine! No!  
Orhen: Time to do what needs to be done.  
(Orhen starts getting a filled up red aura around her) Orhen: You will be destroyed!  
Jasmine: AAAAGHHHHAAAH!!!  
(Jasmine rushes at Orhen)  
Orhen: Crystal Eraser!  
(The Crystal Eraser starts getting thrown to Jasmine) Jasmine: Agghhhaah!!!  
(Jasmine slices the red crystal to pieces) Jasmine: Die!  
(Jasmine shoots out a red flame at Orhen) Orhen: No more time for being alive. (Orhen slices the red flame with her blade) Orhen: Heart Destruction!  
(A lot of red energy starts coming out of Orhen's chest and targets at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: GAAAAGHH!!!  
(Jasmine starts getting red lines to absord the heart destruction)  
Orhen: Stop making this harder and die already! (Orhen starts rushing at Jasmine and aims her blade at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Haaaghh!!!  
(Jasmine chomps on Orhen's blade)  
Orhen: You absurd Devil! You can't win!  
Jasmine: HAAAAGHHHAAGGHH!!!  
(The red lines starts grabbing Orhen)  
Orhen: Idiot. You really aren't the smartest demon that I know! Now it's my turn! {Gasp}  
(Orhen starts holding her breath and shoots flames out of her mouth at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Haaaaaaghh!!!  
(Orhen grabs onto Jasmine's red lines)  
Orhen: It is time to finish this! Say your prayers! Haah!  
(Orhen starts absorbing out the power from Jasmine)  
Jasmine's mind: Wait... my energy... it's... fading... What am I feeling?  
Orhen's voice in Jasmine's mind: There's no hope now. You will be destroyed. Devils will be mine. Your power is going to be gone.  
Jasmine's mind: No! Get out of my head! You're not apart of me! I am my own self!  
(Jasmine starts absorbing all the power back to her energy)  
Orhen: What?! How is this possible?! Jasmine: HAAAAGHHHAAAGHHH!!! (Jasmine shooting out a red beam at Orhen) Orhen: Ah!  
(Orhen fell to the ground)  
Orhen: You... have a lot of power from the beginning. How adorable. I'm going to do the only thing that will stop her. And it might risk my life.  
Hooded girl: Orhen, don't! Think about the allies that cared about you!  
Orhen: I don't care. If my daughter is going to die alone, she will have to. I am a powerful God! I will feel no damage!  
(Orhen puts her hands to the ground) Orhen: Release the summoning!  
(A lot of red aura starts coming out of Orhen and starts forming up as a monster)  
Red Monster: {Roar}  
Orhen: Now... defeat the Demon that still has the power! I will never ask any offer after this... Just destroy her!  
Red monster: {Roar}  
(The red monster starts forming up a red beam)  
Orhen: Now for the final strategy.  
(Orhen starts putting her hands together and points at Jasmine)  
Orhen: Demon Destroyer!  
(A massive red energy starts shooting of Orhen's fingers and the red monster shoots the red beam at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: AAAAGHHHGHHAAAGHHH!!! AAAAGHHAAAGHH!!!  
Orhen: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!  
(The whole room went all white and then time stopped)  
Orhen: {Panting}  
(The red energy starts going back inside of Orhen) Orhen: {Panting}  
(Orhen starts coughing up a lot of blood)  
Orhen: Well...  
(Orhen wipes the blood off of her mouth)  
Orhen: That took a lot of guts...  
(Orhen starts walking slowy to Jasmine lying down in the ground)  
Orhen: Now... it's time to retrieve the power of Kirongrenus. And my body will come back together.  
(Orhen starts taking the power out of Jasmine's body)  
Orhen: Now, it's right here. Safe and new. This will make me refill all of the pain.  
(Orhen starts grabbing the power of Kirongrenus) Orhen: It is done for now.  
Jasmine: {Grunting}  
Orhen: ?!  
(Jasmine gets up)  
Jasmine: You damn old Woman! You're even worse than Teras! Just because you want to be a God for this world doesn't mean that I will be dead! You should know when to give up!  
Orhen: You're just an omen that doesn't know what life really is. I have a life. You don't even have a single life that is important to you. That is why you are not important.  
Jasmine: Maybe I don't. But that won't mean that you still have one until you're disappeared!  
Orhen: You wretched fool, you have chosen your fate to die upon me. This will be the battle that you will regret!  
(Orhen starts forming up all of the red aura inside of her)  
Orhen: Bleeding spikes!  
(Red spikes starts coming by Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Ah!  
(Jasmine starts dodging the red spikes)  
Jasmine: Gah! You are starting to really annoy me!  
Orhen: Ha ha ha! You really adore me. Now, time to make you feel what I've felt for ages!  
(Orhen puts the power of Kirongrenus inside of her) Orhen: Gah! Grrrr...  
(Orhen lays on the floor)  
Jasmine: What's wrong? Too old to harness all that energy?  
Orhen: Oh, you're starting to make me feel powerful. Thanks to you, I now have the whole power with your help!  
Jasmine: Grrghhahh! You're making no sense!  
Orhen: No matter if you feel nothing, I will still be completed. With all of my rage!  
(Orhen transforms into her demon form) Jasmine: That's... your power?!  
Orhen: Yes, the reason why I put half of my power inside of you was to make the length of it very unique. But this only made the ultimate way of being a God. If I had Celan's power with this state, I will be unstoppable!  
Jasmine: I can still kill you no matter what happens!  
Orhen: Hm? You're an Idiot. You can't defeat me at this state. You're going to die if you try defeating me.  
Jasmine: If I try, I'll still make that form of yours get separated! I will destroy you!  
Orhen: You are funny. I never thought you were this dense. Very well, I will start your death ahead!  
(Orhen teleports to Jasmine) Orhen: Heart Destruction!  
(A lot of red energy starts coming out of Orhen's chest and targets at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: No!  
(Jasmine dodges the red energy) Jasmine: Can't even hit me!  
Orhen: Oh, I'm just getting started! (Orhen grabs Jasmine from behind) Jasmine: Wait! What are you doing?!  
Orhen: I'm going to kill you with this move! This move will kill you with no current survival. You will die if you don't escape this attack!  
Jasmine: What?! No! Let me go!  
Orhen: Fenriz Obliteration!  
(Orhen exploded Jasmine into pieces)  
Orhen: Ha ha ha ha!!! That was all my work! Now, it is time to claim victory! Hm?  
(Orhen starts hearing something) Orhen: Something's there... I hear it.  
(Orhen dodges really quickly and sees Jasmine is still alive)  
Orhen: What?! How did you survive?!  
Jasmine: I should be asking the same, Old hag! When you wasn't looking, I took some of your energy and made a clone very quickly!  
Orhen: Impossible! You're just telling lies! There's no way you can do that!  
Jasmine: In your eyes, it was hard for you to see. But when I was taking a piece of your energy, I quickly transported away from you and made a clone very quickly. That was a risky move, but at least I was still alive!  
Orhen: You Imbecile... You're not here to make a fool out of me! I will end you until you will perish!  
(Orhen starts slashing at Jasmine) Jasmine: Gah!  
(Jasmine grabs the blade with her hands) Jasmine: Aaaaghhhh...  
Orhen: You will do nothing to stop me! You are going to pay!  
Jasmine: Maybe... but I am going to use half of my energy to use this attack!  
(Jasmine throws Orhen's blade away and starts grabbing her)  
Orhen: No! You Imbecile! If you do this, you will die too from losing all of your energy!  
Jasmine: I don't care! I'm pretty I will be living to a good place for now on... I'm still going to miss my  
friends if they miss me... Goodbye... Tretris and Pain...  
(Jasmine starts tearing up) Jasmine: Fenriz Obliteration!  
(Jasmine exploded Orhen to pieces and releases the power of Kirongrenus inside of her)  
Orhen: You... Imbecile...  
(Orhen lays down to the ground)  
Jasmine: {Panting} Now... it's time to get it back...  
(Jasmine grabs the power of Kirongrenus)  
Jasmine: I don't care if this power kills me or not. I'm still keeping this for memory... So long... friends.  
(Jasmine falls to the ground while holding the power of Kirongrenus, and then the power of Kirongrenus went inside of Jasmine. then the room went back to normal and the time was going forward)  
Pain: Jasmine!  
Hooded girl: Damn it! That explosion must've caused them to collapse together! I've should've known!  
(The hooded girl runs to Orhen)  
Hooded girl: I have to make sure that Teras doesn't see this.  
???: Already saw it, Smartass.  
(Teras appeared)  
Hooded girl: Teras?! This was a--  
Teras: It's okay. I know that my Mother isn't dead. She is too wise to die like that.  
Hooded girl: She could be dead from using all of that power.  
Teras: She's not dead, Damn it! I just told you that! Hooded girl: What happened to the girl?  
Teras: Rimettar was missing. I don't know where she went.  
Hooded girl: Well, we have to make sure that she's okay. She is a God after all.  
(Teras and the hooded girl picks up Orhen)  
Teras: Yeah, that's mom for ya.  
Hooded girl: Let's go before the other power gets wasted.  
(Teras and the hooded girl went to the other room while holding Orhen)  
Pain: Hey! Don't try to get away!  
(Pain lifts up the dark dragon and throws him to the other side)  
???: Meowf!  
(Kitlit appears and throws cat bombs at Pain)  
Pain: No!  
Kitlit: Ha ha ha!!! Too bad, I wasn't expecting you to get a victory that easily!  
Pain: No... Jasmine... Tretris... (Pain lays down to the ground)  
Kitlit: Oh, yeah. If I'm going to get Pain. Sasam should get Jasmine and Tretris. And I know that I'm not going to pick up Jasmine... she might be heavy.  
(Kitlit whistles to get Sasam)  
Kitlit: Sasam, let's get these guys!  
(Sasam appears)  
Sasam: Just in time. So glad that it ended like this. (Sasam picks up Jasmine and Tretris)  
Kitlit: Ha! Yeah, too bad that it wasn't long! (Kitlit picks up Pain)  
Sasam: That was a fascinsting episode. Too bad it was a short battle with Orhen and Jasmine with that explosion. Will we be claiming victory? Or will Jasmine and Pain finally make this plan get stopped? Stay tuned for some more "Super Stupid Show 69". We will be waiting for your excitement.


End file.
